More of what goes on in the Skies
by Silverleaf1590
Summary: Two girls, three bishies, a plushie and a bag of Skittles. What more can I say?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the story that ended up being a little bit longer than just a little bloop to show to Becca. No, I don't own the boys.

Warnings: Overall craziness. Can't think of anything else.

More of what goes on in the skies

Part I: Introduction

Lez: Hello my fellow Last Exile fans! This is Leslie!

Becca: And this is Rebecca! Together we are going to bring you the true story of what really went on AFTER the ending to L.E.

Lez: Yep yep.

Becca: Yep yep.

Lez: Yep yep.

Becca: Yep yep.

Lez: Moving on… As I am sure you all know, in the series, Alex, Dio, and Luciola all die.

Becca: (cries) DIO!

Lez: (consoles) It's ok Becca. Because you see… They really didn't die.

Becca: (perks up) Oh yeah!

Lez: Yep yep.

Becca: Yep yep.

Lez: Yep yep.

Becca: (Annoyed) Shut up.

Lez: (Subdued) Yes mam.

Becca: Anyway. Alex, Dio, and Luciola all went into a metaphorical state of so-called nothingness, which has been described over the centuries as "death" and "nothingness".

Lez: Took you a long time to come up with that one huh?

Becca: (Nodding) Only two hours of hard thinking.

Lez: That's what I thought. What she just said in really big long words was that even though the boys did die…

Becca: (Interrupting) But! BUT!

Lez: They just went to a spot where we will just have to go get them and bring them back to life! Kinda like if they were in the Matrix.

Becca: Bad analogy.

Lez: (Shruggs) It's the best I could do.

Becca: Anyway! (Gives Lez a glare) We are now setting off on a quest to go and retrieve our beautiful lost bishies and forever return them back into our arms.

Lez: But what about Luciola?

Becca: I'm sure we can pawn him off to somebody.

Lez: Oooohhh! Ebay! (Runs off to start bidding)

Becca: Get over here stupid! You gotta story to write! You can sell Luciola on Ebay later.

Lez: (Runs back) Oh yeah. Sorry Becca. (Quickly packs bag full of quest equipment) Anything else we need Becca?

Becca: Only your undying love for your bishie.

Lez: Got it right here! (Holds up a bag of Skittles)

Becca: Then I think we should be set…


	2. Chapter 2

Part II: The realization that they aren't so alone anymore.

Dio: Luciola! Look at me! I'm dead! Aren't I interesting?

Luciola: Yes Lord Dio. It appears as if all three of us are dead.

Dio: Really? (Starts prodding Luciola) This is very interesting. Come on Luciola! Look at this! Your body is squishy!

Luciola: I believe that my body has always been squishy like that.

Dio: Yes. But there's a difference between alive squishy and dead squishy.

Luciola: Yes Lord Dio.

Alex: If you two don't stop all the racket I may just have to show you that even squishy heads can be removed off of squishy shoulders.

Dio: (jumps in front of Alex) Are you serious? Can you really do that?

Alex: I might.

Luciola: I don't believe that having your head removed is a good thing Lord Dio.

Dio: Oh, I suppose not. But we do have an eternity to spend together. Perhaps you can do it later?

Alex: That might be coming more sooner than later.

Dio: (Runs over and glomps Luciola) Isn't that just exciting?

Luciola: Yes my Lord.

Dio: (Yawns and looks around) What else is there to do around here?

Luciola: There does seem to be two figures approaching us.

Dio: Ooooh! Is it the other spirits of the dead coming to visit us in our time of need? How very kind of them! I wonder if they are squishy too!

Alex: It's best to be on our guard. We don't know whether they are friend our foe.

Dio: What's to be afraid of? It's not like they can kill us or something.

The boys watch in silence as the strangers approach. After a couple of moments, the conversation from the other party can clearly be heard.

Lez: (Falls over) I didn't know that questing required so much work.

Becca: Be quiet! We're almost there! Besides… It's only been a couple of minutes!

Lez: I don't do manual labor! You know that!

Becca: You will if you want to see Alex.

Lez: (Jumps up) Oh yeah! Alex! (Looks around) Where is he?

Becca: I believe the three figures staring blankly at us would be the ones.

Lez: Yeah! I think I can see him! That is him! ALLLEEEEEEXXXXX! (Runs off to go glomp Alex, accidentally leaving the bag of supplies next to Becca)

Becca: (Looks at the bag) Oh what the heck! DDDDDDIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Runs off and leaves bag behind as well)

Dio: There's something coming towards us! (hides behind Luciola) What are they!

Luciola: I do believe they are girls Lord Dio.

Dio: (chokes) G-GIIRRRRRRRLLLLSSS?

Becca: (Running at top speed) DDDDDDIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Becca jumps on top of Dio and both fall over onto the ground.

Dio: Oof!

Becca: (Clutching Dio for dear life) DIO! I LOVE YOU DIO!

Dio: (In shock) Wha- What did it just say to me Luciola?

Luciola: I believe she said that she loves you Lord Dio.

Dio: That- That can't be! Get it off of me Luciola! NOW!

Luciola tries in vain to remove the foreign object.

Luciola: I can't Lord Dio. She seems to be permanently attached to you.

Dio: I DON'T CARE HOW YOU GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF OF ME!

Alex: Don't think you're the only one in a dilemma.

Alex hobbles up to the others with a cooing mass fixed to his right leg.

Lez: Aleeeexxx!

Alex: I know my name. Now shut up and get your body off me!

Lez: No!

Alex: Yes!

Lez: No!

Alex: Fine. I shall remove you myself.

Lez: Na uh! You can't touch a lady.

Alex: (snorts in defeat)

Lez: Haha!

Becca: (Holds a stunned Dio up for Lez to see) Isn't he just peeeerrrrty? He's as much fun to hold as the plushie!

Dio: Plu- Plushie!

Lez: Uh huh! I got Becca a plushie of you!

Becca: Uh huh! (Drags Dio over to where she left the bag and rummages through) Here it is! (Sticks Dio plushie in Dio's face) He looks just like you!

Dio: No it doesn't! That thing is short and squashed!

Lez: He's got a point there, Becca.

Becca: (Looks fondly at plushie) Oh well! (Throws plushie away) What's a plushie when you got the real thing! (Hugs Dio tighter)

Alex: This has got to be worse than death…

Luciola: (Picks up abandoned Dio plushie and hides it somewhere within the fabric of his clothes)

Lez: Don't worry! I have a gift for you too Alex!

Alex: Thrilled.

Lez: I know! (Drags Alex over the bag to grab presents. Loud murmuring can be heard) Hey look! Skittles! No wait those are for me… Ah HA! I hath found it!

Much struggling and grunting can be heard.

Lez: Stay still! It won't go on the right way!

Alex: Not on my life!

Lez: You're dead.

More odd sounds.

Dio: (Scared beyond all reason) Wha- Wha- What is it doing to him!

Becca: I think she's putting the "thing" on him.

Dio: THING!

Alex emerges dressed up with fox ears, tail, and paws fixed onto him along with a Lez hanging off his back.

Lez: He's peeeeeeeeerfect! (Tweaks ears) Here ya go Becca! Here's the other one for Dio! (Throws Becca a seemingly large ball of purple fur)

Becca: Thanks Lez! Here Dio! Put these on!

Dio: No! NO! NOOOOOOO!

Becca: But you'll look so cute!

Dio: Luciola! Help me Luciola!

Luciola: I am powerless to stop them Lord Dio.

Alex: Good luck.

Dio: (Whimpers)

Lez: I'm sorry Luciola. We didn't bring one for you.

Luciola: Oh believe me. I'm not jealous.

Lez: (Cuddles Alex) How's it going Becca?

Becca: Slowly but surely.

Lez: We need a pic of this! Think you can draw one?

Becca: Maybe.

Dio walks feebly up to Alex in a purple anthro costrume followed closely by Becca.

Dio: (Glares at Alex) You think yours is bad?

Alex: (Scoffs) I say we're about the same really.

Becca: (Hugging, petting, and cuddling Dio all at the same time) Isn't he just ccuuuuuuuuuuuute!

Lez: Aaaaaaaaaawww! He's adorable!

Luciola: I do believe she really likes you Lord Dio.

Dio: Don't tell me that! Tell me how to reverse her mentality! There's got to be some reasonable explanation for this!

Lez and Becca: (laughs)

Lez: There's not such thing a reasonable explanation for us!

Becca: Nope. And there's no way I'll ever stop loving you Dio!

Dio and Alex: (groans of frustration)

Luciola: You could always go along with them, seeing as that you're not succeeding in going against them.

Dio: (gulps) Maybe…

Alex: Seeing as that we have no other choice.

Lez and Becca: (Hug their bishies tighter)

Lez: On to the next course of entertainment!

Dio and Alex: There's more…?


End file.
